Life Imitating Art
by UtterlyRidiculous
Summary: Yeah, I can't believe that people would think we could be together! I can't stand you!" Chad and Sonny discover fanfiction. Apparently, some people think they should go out. Short OneShot :


**AN: **Hi! :] I haven't really written any fanfiction, but I recently caved - so this is my first attempt at any FF! (Thus I apologize in advance for any OOC-ness or grammatical errors you may come across, haha) Woot. S/C have sooooo much chemistry, it's crazy. I really want them to get together, but I also really like the weird flirty state they're in right now on the show ... so I don't really know what I want from them? Yeaaahhh ... anywayyyyyy, I found some weird wanting to write something for them, so I decided to try this short oneshot idea that had been bothering me for a couple days. Rating for a few mild words. Hope you enjoy :]

* * *

_Life Imitating Art_

"Can you please keep it down? Some people in here don't care to hear you laughing all the way on the other end of the cafeteria."

Sonny Munroe gave Chad Dylan Cooper a look, a look that showed that she meant business. Sort of. Her friends had given her the unfortunate task of telling "mega-celebrity" Chad Dylan Cooper, who'd been laughing loudly over something on his cell phone for the last ten minutes, to shut up. It was acknowledged that of her friends/co-stars on their comedy show _So Random!_, she was the only one with any open communication with Chad, star of the drama show that shot on the same lot as _So Random!_, _Mackenzie Falls_. When it came to jobs like this, she tended to resent this fact ... or she at least tried to.

"Uhm, first off, who wouldn't care to hear me laughing? And second, I'm not reading any text messages," Chad replied in the smart-ass way he was known for. Ooh, Sonny hated him so much.

Really. She did.

"Then what is so hilarious that no one can eat because you're so annoying?" Sonny asked. Chad smirked.

"This 'Tween Dream' website thing I got to when I googled myself," Chad said, rolling his eyes at his cell phone. "It's _ridiculous. _Here, take a look." Chad scooted down a few inches on the bench he was sitting on. Sonny hesitated, looking back at her cast members, but sat down anyways.

"Isn't this stupid?" Chad asked. Sonny looked down on Chad's Blackberry at the front page: a montage of snapshots of famous teen stars, largely featuring Chad.

"Yeah, it is stupid," said Sonny slowly. "Stupid that anyone would think that you were some 'dream' ... really, Chad, you think it's funny to insult your fanbase? I bet somebody worked hard on that, and the person it's about is making fu - "

"Oh, no, Sonny," said Chad, shaking his head with mock seriousness. "That would be so awful! Besides, the banner's the best part."

"Ugh. Thanks for the laugh, Chad," Sonny said sarcastically, making to get off of the bench. Why'd she come over in the first place?

"Wait!" Chad called after Sonny, maybe a little too urgently.

"Yes?" Sonny asked, turning around.

"You didn't see what I was looking at!" Chad said. "There's this section on the website, it's called 'fanfiction.' Seriously, come look, it's so weird."

"Chad, I, unlike you, do not find pleasure in mocking my fans," Sonny said.

"Yeah, 'cause you don't have any!" Chad loudly whispered to no one in particular. Sonny rolled her eyes. A couple of months ago, she might've been hurt by Chad saying something like that. Now, she was used to it, and she didn't even care, because she knew he wasn't being serious.

"For your information, Mr. Person-With-Long-Name, I got four fan letters today," Sonny said, nodding while crossing her arms over her chest. She was playing along, though she didn't know why.

"From yourself again?" Chad asked.

"Seriously, Chad? Would it hurt you to go two minutes without saying something obnoxious?" Sonny asked. Chad shrugged.

"Look, considering that you're not on this website, you shouldn't have to feel bad about reading this stuff," Chad said.

"Gee, thanks," said Sonny. Even so, she sat back down and looked at his phone again.

"Ha, read this: _Kyle felt horrible for what he said to Jenna, so she decided to apologize with a picnic lunch._ What a great story," Chad said.

"That wasn't bad," Sonny said in defense of the young author. "I mean, I'll admit that writing stories about people and stuff like that is a little unusual, but at least that means people are writing! That's cool, literacy, right?"

"There's tons of this," Chad continued, apparently not having heard anything Sonny said. "See, here's a list of 'popular pairings' - you know, Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus ... Nick Jonas and Selena Gomez ... Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens ... Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe ... Robert Pattinson and - "

"What?" Sonny asked, horrified.

"Uh, that guy in that vampire movie, or whatever - "

"No, no, I meant before that," Sonny said.

"Oh," Chad said, "Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe - WHAT?"

"Uh, yeah, that's sort of the reaction I was expecting the first time around," Sonny said, leaning down closer to read Chad's cell phone screen. Quickly, she forced a laugh. "Chad Dylan Cooper ... and me? You were right, Chad, this _is _ridiculous!"

"Oh - oh, yeah," Chad agreed, also forcing a laugh. "How stupid, right? Like _I _would be interested in _you? _Puh-lease!"

"Ha, yeah, like _I _would _ever_ be interested in an egotistical guy like you!" Sonny said, still making herself laugh. "Crazy! So ... what does it say?"

Both of them stopped laughing as Chad very seriously clicked on the link that lead to the folder of fanfiction dedicated to them.

"Holy crap," he said, scrolling down a long page of stories. "There's tons of them!"

"Man," Sonny said, reading some of the titles: _Secret Lovers, Opposites Attract?, What Happened After The Teen Choice Awards _- and so on. Sonny felt her jaw drop. "This is crazy," she said. She reached for Chad's phone to open one of the stories, but he grabbed out of the way.

"Don't touch my phone!" Chad said, holding it as if it were his most prized possession - which it very well could be, Sonny noted.

"Be quiet," Sonny said, pulling it out of his hands and opening one of the links. She read the top of the page, muttering the words quickly under her breath. "_I wrote this because I think that Sonny and Chad would be perfect together! After seeing them together in interviews and stuff on TV, I realized just how much chemistry these two have. They seriously should star in something together!_"

"Star in something together?" Chad interrupted. "Ha, ha, yeah right, I mean, I'm an actor! You're a ... something."

"Uh huh," said Sonny, not listening as she read on. "_Sonny was sitting backstage at the Teen Choice Awards when she was approached by super-hottie, Chad Dylan Cooper. Sonny blushed deeply, because she harbored a secret crush over Chad. But how could he like her? He was gorgeous!"_

Next to Sonny, Chad snorted.

"_However, Chad had a secret, too! He was in love with the pretty, talented comedienne. But he was pretending to date Lisa Jaimes, his co-star in a movie that was coming up soon. Plus, he didn't see how he could have a chance with her. Not only that, but fate was totally against them. He was Hollywood's bad guy and she was America's sweetheart. The two just couldn't fit. OR COULD THEY?_

_"'Nice surfboard, Chad,' said Sonny when he approached, carrying his prize for being all tween's favorite drama actor._

_'"'You wanna ride it, Sonny?' Chad asked, smirking. Sonny rolled her eyes, even if she thought his annoying-ness was somewhat endearing. He was too charming for his own good."_

"What did I tell you, Sonny? That stuff is crazy," Chad said, as Sonny passed him his phone back, realizing that they were about to start some intense make-out session and deciding that reading this aloud was uncomfortable enough.

"Yeah, I can't believe that people would think we could be together! I mean, I can't stand you!" Sonny said.

"And I can't stand you!" Chad piped up. "Or, wait a sec ... does that mean we can stand each other?"

"No!" said Sonny quickly. "It's more of an agree-to-disagree thing! Except we agree to agree that we both can't stand each other."

"Oh ... kay," said Chad, looking confused. Sonny was pretty much the only girl in the world who could confuse him or have any effect like that on him. It was so strange.

An awkward silence followed.

"Shit, I gotta go," Chad said, looking at the time on his Blackberry. Sonny didn't know if he was lying or not, but she was almost grateful, because he broke what could've been hours of silence between them. "Big scene to shoot today at the _Falls_. You know what I mean - or, nah I guess not." His usual cockiness was present, but there was a certain weirdness in his voice that was unfamiliar. Dang, that fanfiction stuff creeped him out. "Guess I gotta kiss and then dump some guest star - ha, I did that in real life the yesterday with the same chick."

"Wow, I guess that's just life imitating art," said Sonny, rolling her eyes at Chad once more. Man, his 'annoying-ness' _was_ totally endearing. Not really, though. Just in the story.

"Uh, sure," said Chad, leaving Sonny to dwell in the insanity that was the idea that anyone could possibly think they could be 'perfect' together.

It was just crazy!

Honestly!

He was arrogant and full of annoying-ness!

Man. If only life really did imitate art.


End file.
